una chica o un angel del amor?
by Anica Noah
Summary: Allen, Kanda y Lavi se dirigen a Italia, para una mision, pero sin saber el destino que terminara teniendo, junto con el Noah del placer. espero que les guste . yullen y Lucky
1. Chapter 1

¿una chica… o un ángel… del amor?

Capitulo 1: Layla, la exorcista de la mente?

En la orden oscura estaban tres exorcistas Allen Walter, Yuu Kanda y Lavi, en la oficina del supervisor Komui, para darles una misión, que seria en Italia, sin saber que le espera algo inesperado.

Los exorcistas estaban en el tren dirigiéndose a Italia, mientras Allen se quedo pensativo por la misión que le toco con sus compañeros

- flash black-  
Los tres exorcistas escuchaban atentamente su misión –esta misión se trata de ir a buscar la trasportadora de la inocencia, no sabemos muy bien su apariencia, pero hay gente que le dice bruja o hechicera, ya que puede leer la mente de las persona, transportarlas donde ella quiera o hasta hacer ilusiones que pueden ser reales- explico Komui mientras se acomodaba en su asiento –tienen que ir a averiguar quien es y traerla aquí, seguramente los akumas y los noah deben saber sobre ella y trataran de asesinarla…- fue lo único que dijo

- fin de flash black-

El albino sale de sus pensamientos cuando Lavi lo llama por décima vez -Allen! Oye estas bien?- le pregunto su amigo algo preocupado –eh? Ah… si estoy bien, solo pensaba – dijo el albino con una sonrisa el pelirrojo se lo queda mirando – parece que si no tienes a dos puntos cerca, no estas atento, verdad?- dijo en modo de burla –claro que no! Yo estoy siempre atento!- dijo algo enojado y Lavi se ríe, mientras que Kanda, solo ignora a ese par tan ruidoso, tira un suspiro el samurai y mira por la ventana, pasaron horas y al fin llegaron a su destino, caminaron por la aldea, y en lo lejos una chica misterioso los mira y da una sonrisa divertida, pensando en lo que hacer con ellos.

Lavi, Allen y Kanda, se separaron para buscar mejor a esa persona, pasaron horas y no lograron encontrar ninguna pista se reunieron al lugar donde se encontrarían y fueron a hospedarse a un hotel para descansar y así seguir buscando mañana, pidieron habitaciones, para poder descansar.

La mañana siguiente se vino enseguida, se levantaron temprano para poder desayunar y seguir con su misión, no había nadie en las calles, ni siquiera, se escuchaba un ruido, hasta que el ojo de Allen reacciono –AKUMA!- dijo mientras miraba a la dirección de donde venían, y venían muchos de nivel 2 y de nivel 3, los exorcitas activaron sus inocencias comenzando a atacarlos, Lavi en un momento va para atrás esquivando un ataque y siente que alguien esta por atacarlo, Lavi lo esquiva a tiempo y ve quien fue quien lo ataco, era Tyki Mikk el noah del placer –Noah!- dijo el pelirrojo casi gruñendo, Tyki da solo una sonrisa macabra y se empiezan a atacar, hasta que sienten los tres exorcistas y el noah que se destruye todo a su alrededor, quedando en el medio de la oscuridad, detienen su pelea mirando a su alrededor –que demonios pasa?- pregunto Kanda atento a cualquier ataque –pues… ya no estas mas en tu mundo Yuu Kanda- se escucho una voz femenina que hizo que los presente se giraran viendo a una chica de unos 17 años, cabello corto de color marrón clarito, ojos verdes como los de Lavi, piel blanca como la de Allen, vestía con una remera sin mangas color blanca con una pollera tableada color violeta oscura, y en sus brazos tenia como unos brazaletes en las muñecas y cerca de los hombros color dorado de oros, y unas medias iguales a las de leenale color negras, la joven tenia una sonrisa simpática –quien eres?- pregunto Allen –me llamo Layla, conocida como bruja o hechicera, ustedes me estaban buscando- dijo sin dejar de sonreír, sin importar que los que tenían enfrente estén sorprendidos –eres la trasportadora de la inocencia?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo y ella solo asiste.

Sin poder creer que hallan encontrado a la persona que tanto buscaron –y que es este lugar?- pregunto el noah – quien sabe… puede ser cualquier lugar que yo quiera- dijo tranquila –y estamos aquí, por que… - dijo Kanda –para que separen sus diferencias, estarán aquí, hasta que ustedes no sean parejas, o sea amantes- dijo con una sonrisa simpática, los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos –jeje, primero les diré las parejas, Tyki mikk con Lavi, y Kanda con Allen- dijo sonriendo – y que te hace pensar que yo me juntare con el moyashi?- pregunto molesto Kanda con mugen en las manos –kanda su nombre es Allen no moyashi, y no me importa si quieres o no, si en verdad quieres salir de este mundo vas a tener que hacerlo- dijo, y luego aparecieron en una habitación, bien decorada parecía el de una mansión –bien, para allá hay una cocina, hay un cuarto de baños hay un segundo piso y cada uno tienen habitaciones con camas dobles y en cada habitación hay un baño así que suerte – dijo y desapareció, los cuatros se quedaron mudos por lo que hizo esa chica.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: el comienzo de una torturo o de una relación? 1 parte (yullen)

Los cuatro se quedaron como piedra por lo que le hizo esa chica, los encerró en un mundo desconocido y ahora se viene con eso que allá pareja –juro que matare a esa chica cuando salgamos de aquí- dijo todo enojado -y como piensas salir? Este lugar, no es mas que una caja – dijo el noah sentado en un sillón que había hay mientras prendía un cigarro todos se quedaron pensando, era verdad, era imposible salir, aunque hicieran un hoyo no podrían escapar, no tuvieron mas opción que hacer como si fuera su casa, la noche callo.

Allen y Kanda ya estaban en su supuesto cuarto, Allen ya estaba acostado, y estaba como nervioso, por lo que dijo Layla -*por que con Kanda?*- se pregunto el albino y tira un suspiro, siente que Kanda sale del baño, mira, pero disimuladamente, se sonroja por completo, Kanda no tenia una camisa que lo cubriera, tenia el pelo suelto y mojado, se dio vuelta para calmarse, sentía que el corazón le estaba por salirse de su pecho, que le sucedía, nunca había sentido algo igual, cerro los ojos disimulando que esta dormido, Kanda se lo queda mirando y tira un suspiro, se acostó dando le la espalda al moyalli

***prov. Kanda***  
Me quede pensando en lo que dijo esa mocosa, como se atrevía a hacer eso y juntarme con el moyalli, trate de dormir pero sentí como unos brazos rodeándome me levanto enseguida dándome vuelta mirando al moyalli, -*nee… no crees que el moyalli se ve lindo?*- escuche una voz que no reconocía, pero al ver al moyalli tan tranquilo se veía en verdad muy lindo, sentí que alguien me empuja cayéndome encima del moyalli haciendo que se despierte.

***fin de prov. Kanda***

Allen mira a Kanda y se sonroja por completo por tener tan cerca la cara –k-kanda… que haces?- pregunto el albino todo nervioso y sonrojado, Kanda trato de alejarse, pero le era imposible, era como si tuviera algo demasiado pesado que no le permite levantarse (Layla: jeje soy tramposa), -*demonios… no puedo moverme*- se dijo en la mente Kanda y de repente su cuerpo se mueve solo, acercándose a los labios de Allen -*que demonios pasa mi cuerpo se mueve solo*- se dijo en la mente Kanda hasta que junto los labios del moyalli, Allen se sonroja por completo, pero no hizo nada para alejárselo ni siquiera se quejo, igual que Kanda, no le desagrado besar al moyalli, dejándose llevar, le levanto la camisa al albino, comenzando a tocar los panzones de allen, el menor dio un pequeño gemido al sentir eso, haciendo que allen abra la boca, Kanda aprovecho a meter la lengua, jugueteando con la lengua del moyalli, allen le rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Kanda, tratando de profundizar ese beso tan intenso, luego se separan por falta de aire, Allen tenia las mejillas muy rojas haciéndolo ver súper lindo y tierno, Kanda, bajo y comenzó a dejar marquitas en el cuello del albino, mientras que el menor daba pequeños gemidos, el pelinegro siguió bajando, y se puso a morder los pezones haciendo que allen gima un poco mas.  
Kanda quiso escuchar mas sobre esta tierna voz –m…mas…- dijo entre cortado allen, Kanda dio una pequeña sonrisa y le baja una de sus manos hasta llegar al miembro del albino, comenzando a tocar encima de la ropa, luego le quito los pantalones con la ropa interior, comenzando a masturbar el miembro del albino, y luego de un rato Allen se corrió en la mano de Kanda, el japonés lame la ecensia de el albino, mientras Allen respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire, kanda cuando termina de lamer la dulce miel le besa dulcemente la cabeza de Allen, el menor lo mira y se acerca a los labios de kanda dándole un tierno beso, que Kanda no negó el beso, sin aviso metió un cedo en la entrada del albino, haciendo que el menor sobresaltara a esa sensación.  
Kanda no espero a meter el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, y disimulo penetración, el menor no dejaba de gemir, que se abrazaba fuertemente a Kanda, -moyalli… voy a metértelo, si te duele avísame- dijo Kanda dulcemente, Allen solo asiste y esperando el momento, Kanda mete su miembro en la entrada del albino, luego cuando metió todo espero a que se acostumbre –k-kanda… muévete- dijo tiernamente allen, kanda se acerco al oído –como desees… Allen- dijo tiernamente su nombre, que Allen no podía creerlo kanda había dicho su nombre, y luego kanda comenzó a penetrarlo comenzando lentamente, y poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse mas fuertes y mas rápidas, hasta que los llegaron al orgasmo kanda en el interior de Allen y allen en los vientres de ambos, el japonés sale del interior de su ahora albino y lo besa tiernamente en los labios, allen no lo negó se dejo que lo bese y luego cierra los ojos para dormir, mientras kanda lo abraza.

Mientras en otro lugar esta Layla toda sonrojada, pero con una gran sonrisa –van dos, faltan dos, jeje- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, sus planes estaban saliendo perfectamente –mmm… ahora a pensar como juntar es conejito con ese noah…- dijo y luego su sonrisa desaparecio recordando a alguien importante.  
Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: el comienzo de una torturo o de una relación? 2 parte (Lucky)

El día siguiente vino y Lavi tenia una mala cara, por que?, por que Tyki entre sueños terminaba abrazándolo y haciéndole cosas raras, seguramente lo confundió con alguien mas, mientras Tyki solo tomaba una tasa de te, tranquilamente sin importarle mucho la cara del bookman jr. Lavi comía una galletita y luego vio como bajaba el japonés.

–yuu!- grito el usagi a abrazarlo, pero recibió un golpe de parte del pelinegro

-ni se te ocurra baka usagi- dijo todo molesto, y el pelirrojo se soba la cabeza donde le golpeo el pelinegro

-no era necesario golpearme yuu- dijo con una cascadita en el ojo (ya que tiene un parche -.-)

Y comenzaron a pelear o mejor dicho Kanda era quien gritaba, mientras el noah sigue tomando su te tranquilamente, pensando en lo de anoche, y miro al pelirrojo, luego sigue tomando su te, después de un rato baja Allen con la camisa que le cubría hasta las rodillas y sin los pantalones apenas se había despertado, cuando Kanda lo miro dejo de matar con Lavi y se acerca a su moyalli, y Allen lo mira y le da una sonrisa, tan kawai, que provoco a Kanda deseando hacerlo otra vez con el albino, Lavi pudo notar y supo enseguida lo que paso.

-A-allen… acaso tu y yuu…- Lavi no podía terminar la frase por lo sorprendido que estaba

-exacto, ellos ya son pareja, jeje- apareció Layla con una gran sonrisa, con una ropa diferente, tenia un vestido negro un poco elegante, la poyera le llegaba a las rodillas , pero con unas mangas sostenida con una cinta ,y con botas negras

-Layla… como es eso que el moyalli-chan y yuu se convirtieron en pareja?- pregunto todo asustado el conejo

-si se convirtieron en pareja… se besaron y todo jeje- dijo muy tranquila.  
Lavi pensaba que todo era un sueño lo que estaba pasando no lo podía creer, luego Layla mira a Tyki y Tyki la mira.

-oye, aun no le dijiste lo que sientes?- pregunto diciéndoselo en la mente, cosa que tyki se asusto un poco viendo a Layla con una sonrisa, y luego desaparece para dejarlos solos, Lavi vio como desapareció Layla, iba a mirar a la parejita pero no estaba, luego de un rato se escucho arriba de parte de arriba, cosa que Lavi supo quien era causante de esos ruidos, tira un suspiro, jamás había pensado de que Yuu el hombre mas frió de toda la tierra cayera en la ternura y amabilidad de Allen, se sentó en una silla y siguió comiendo las galletitas, Tyki mira al pelirrojo.

-acaso, nunca pensaste que iba suceder esto no?- hablo Tyki y Lavi lo mira y en verdad nunca pensó que iba a suceder y no le contesto, el moreno solo tira un suspiro.

Después de unos minutos Tyki se da vuelta a mirar de nuevo al usagi para su sorpresa que tenia la cara toda sonrojada y la vista baja.

-usagi, estas bien?- le pregunto algo preocupado Tyki, Lavi no levanto la vista ni un segundo solo se paro y se fue corriendo a la habitación, eso hizo que Tyki lo persiga y cuando entra a la habitación lo ve hay en un ricon como un bollito tenia la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas.

-Lavi…- cuando se acerco, noto que comenzó a llorar, eso hizo que se preocupara mas, sin pensarlo lo abrazo haciendo que un pelirrojo quede sorprendido por la acción del mayor, trato de zafarse pero luego termino correspondiéndole abrazándolo también, y sigue llorando pero poco a poco se calmaba, era raro, sentía una extraña sensación por el, Tyki le levanto del mentor para unir los labios del joven bookman, que hizo que un pelirrojo quede completamente, mas rojo que su cabello, lo alejo de un empujón y Tyki se lo queda mirando

-no me confundas con alguien mas…- dijo muy bajo pero lo llegar a escuchar, que lo abrazo tiernamente.  
-yo no me confundo con nadie…- fue lo único que dijo para unir los labios del menor que al principio se resistió pero luego accedió, haciendo que el beso sea mas intenso, Tyki bajo su mano, para meterla debajo de su camisa, cuando Lavi sintió eso se lo separo, antes de salir de la habitación le dio una cachetada, y salio corriendo , dejando un moreno con la cara hacia un lado.  
-ouch…- fue lo único que dijo, mientras ponía una mano en donde le dio el joven Bookman. Mientras Lavi fue a la cocina a mojarse la cara, pensando bien lo que estaba sucediendo, y las acciones que hubo hace unos pocos minutos, cada vez que lo recordaba se negaba, era imposible que allá accedido a esos labios y esos toques, no lo creí ni tampoco lo quería.

-valla se nota que no lo quieres admitir- se escucho una voz muy conocida para el pelirrojo, se giro y hay estaba Laya, que estaba tomando, una taza de te, y lo mira.

-por que quieres que este con ese Noah?- pregunto Lavi mirándola, ella toma un sorbo de te.

-por que hacen buena pareja, nada mas- fue lo único que dijo, mientras comía un pastelito, cosa que Lavi no le entendía, cuando quiso preguntarle otra cosa ella ya no estaba, y golpeo la mesa, como haría para salir de aquí sin necesidad de enamorarse de ese Noah no se le ocurría nada, tiro un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, para luego acostarse y quedarse dormido profundamente.

-acaso esto es una tortura?- se pregunto así mismo el oji-verde, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El plan de Layla

Tyki, baja y se encuentra al menor dormido en el sofá, tira un suspiro y lo tapa con una sabana, y se lo queda mirando un rato, y se acerca, para besarlo pero se detiene, y se lo queda mirando, acaricia suavemente la mejilla del pelirrojo, se veía lindo verlo tan tranquilo, sin preocuparse de algo.

-necesitas ayuda?- escucho la voz de Layla y se gira, y hay estaba mirándolo, pero sin ninguna sonrisa, solo una cara de algo de preocupación.

-tu amas a Lavi, no?- pregunto, y el mayor se pone de pie, y se acerca a ella y se pone de su lado.

-ya sabes la respuesta, ya que lees la mente- fue lo único que dijo, y Layla lo mira, y luego mira al frente.

-te ayudare a que Lavi sienta lo mismo por ti, ya que el solo esta confundido- dijo y Tyki la mira y ella le sonríe, y luego mira al frente desapareciendo su sonrisa, cosa que Tyki lo noto.

-es la primera vez que desaparece tu sonrisa- dijo Tyki, y Layla lo mira, por lo que escucho y luego inclino la cabeza.

-es que me recuerdas a alguien, importante para mi, cuando era niña, esa persona me dio esperanza… o perdona te conté algo que seguramente no te interesa- dije riendo un poco, Tyki solamente la mira y le revuelve los cabellos.

-es bueno saber que tienes a alguien importante…- fue lo unico que dijo y la oji-verde lo mira, y le da una sonrisa simpática y Tyki le sonríe también y veia algu

luego de un rato Layla le dice el plan para luego darle una sonrisa, luego de unas horas se pusieron en marcha al plan para luego pedir ayuda tambien de Kanda y Allen para asi funcione el plan.

Lavi luego de unas horas desperto, pero se sorprendio de que no estaba en el sofa o en donde estaba la ultima vez, estaba como en un bosque lleno de arboles, flores y algunos animalitos, pensaba que aun dormia y se pechisco la mejilla y dandose cuenta que no era un sueno, mientra en otra parte del bosque.

-* mientras con nuestros grupito*-

-bien, asi comenzamos con el plan "que Lavi se de cuenta de sus sentimientos"- dijo alegre Layla, y Tyki parecia algo nervioso, como que no queria tratar de hacer esto.

-no se si pueda hacer esto...- dijo nervioso y Layla lo mira y le acaricia la cabeza.

-vamos, ya te estas rindiendo, tenemos que hacer que este plan funsione... ademas hacer todo esto agota sabes- dijo ella, ya que mantener y hacer diferentes dimenciones era algo dificil

-esta bien, lo hare- dijo para haci comenzar, y con ropa diferente y con lindas orejitas de animales, Allen traía de una cabrita, kanda de lobo igual que tyki, Layla tenia unas orejitas de neko, asi que le dijo donde tenían que estar para así comenzar

-*mientras con Lavi*-

el pelirojo miro a su alrededor para parace y comenzar a caminar y llego a un rio y miro su reflejo para mirar sorprendido, ya que en su cabeza tenia orejas de conejo pensaba que era falsa y trato de quitarsela pero al tratar de hacer eso se termino lastimando dandose cuenta de que no eran falsas sino reales -/eso dolio/- se dijo en la mente mientras salian unas lagrimas, hasta que se sobre salto al escuchar una voz algo conocida.

-oi! Lavi no pierdas el timpo hay mirando el agua, tenemos qe ocultarnos, antes de que aparescan los lobos- dijo una voz muy conocida cuando se dio vuelta vio a un albino con orejitas de cabra, y quedo sorprendido.

-A-allen?...- fue lo unico que dijo con sorpresa y el albino se lo queda mirando.

-no te asustes... pero tienes unas orejas de cabra- dijo sin salir de su shock, pero noto de que el albino no reacciono asustado o se fijo si tenia en verdad las orejas, mas bien estaba tranquilo cosa que le parecio raro para Lavi.

-te golpeaste la cabeza?... siempre las tuve... Ah! no es momento de hablar es hora de ocultarnos antes de que venga los lobos- dijo pero parecía tarde ya que escucho unas voces.

-je... tal parece que encontramos un conejo y una cabra, para divertidos- se escucho decir mientras en cada rama esta tyki y Kanda mirándolos con lujuria.

continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: éxito! Sentimientos revelados

Allen, se quedo sorprendido, para tomar a Lavi de la muñeca y salir corriendo, para escapar, se fijo si los seguía pero como no los veía pensaba que los perdieron cosa que se equivoco ya que uno de ellos los detuvo, que era el japonés, y lo carga como si fuera una bolsa de papas, y sale de hay dejando solo al conejo.

Lavi se queda hay pensativo –acaso estoy en otro mundo o algo así?- se pregunto y por estar tanto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando se quedo inconciente viendo a un moreno con orejas de lobo.

Cuando despierta ve que esta en una habitación desconocida para el, ni siquiera reconoce la habitación que le dio Layla cuando comenzaron ese juego de parejas, cuando se trato de levantar se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenado a la cabecera de la cama y trato de liberarse pero no lo lograba, y miro a su alrededor, pero no encontraba a nadie y se escuchaba ruidos en una puerta que había a un costado, para que después se vea que entra Tyki, con las orejas de lobo, y el pelirrojo sintió nervios, viendo que se acercaba.

Tyki solo estaba pensando recordando lo que dijo Layla.

-*Flash black*-

Tyki estaba hablando con Layla, sobre lo que tenia que hacer, que tenia que actuar como un Noah del placer, que haga como si jugara, pero que demuestre cuanto lo amo, Tyki comprendió, así que antes de entrar Layla le dio suerte, y el le sonríe.

-*Fin de Flash black*-

Tyki, se acerca a Lavi y se pone encima de el, dando una sonrisa, como siempre ponía cuando se tomaba todo juego (1) y besarlo apasionadamente Lavi trataba de alejárselo, pero como siempre terminaba correspondiendo, el moreno pone una mano en su entrepierna, comenzando a tocarlo encima de su ropa, y después poco a poco le saca la ropa, y muerde uno de sus pezones, Lavi se estremece y daba unos pequeños gemidos, al sentir cada toque que le daba Tyki.

Tyki le quita los pantalones, y baja para comenzar a lamer su miembro y meterlo de una en su boca, escuchando los gemidos de Lavi, para terminar corriéndose en la boca de el mayor, Tyki se aleja un poco y se traga la esencia de Lavi y se lame los labios, para luego meter dos dedos de una, haciendo que Lavi arquee la espalda, dando un pequeño quejido por el dolor que sintió y siente que el moreno lo besa metiendo la lengua, mientras comienza a mover los dedos, cosa que Lavi gime entre besos, y cuando se separan por falta de aire, Tyki se sorprende un poco por lo que dice el pequeño usagi.

-Ty-Tyki… ya hazlo- dije entre cortado, cosa que Tyki sonríe.

-como digas mi pequeño usagi- dijo para sacar los dedos, y poco a poco meter su miembro, y nota como Lavi se estremece, y sentía un poco de dolor, y le besa dulcemente los labios.

-tranquilo, ya pasara- dijo Tyki con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que Lavi se pueda tranquilizar, y así Tyki le quita las esposas para sentir después como el pelirrojo lo abraza y lo besa apasionadamente cosa que el mayor acepta, y cuando se separaron.

-te…amo… Tyki- dijo un poco agitado sin dejar de abrazarlo, y Tyki sonríe a eso y le da un beso en la frente.

-yo también te amo Lavi- dijo para luego de un rato comenzar a moverse empezando lentamente para no lastimar a su pelirrojo.

-ah… Ty-Tyki… ah… mas rápido- le pidió cosa que Tyki le concedió para hacerlo mas rápido y luego de unas salvajes embestidas y los gemidos del pelirrojo Tyki termino corriéndose en el interior de Lavi y Lavi en el vientre de ambos quedando agotados, Tyki sale con cuidado del interior de Lavi para acostarse alado de su ahora amante, y besarlo dulcemente, para taparlo a ambos y abrazarlo proctectoramente y dormirse los dos profundamente.

Mientras, cierta chica con orejas de neko caminaba por los pasillos mientras cantaba una canción desde que la escucho.

Yurikago ha hitotsu atta

Yurikago ni hitotsu atta

Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta

Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni magirete

Hoshi hitotsu hakaba de yurete

Kyetekuyo

Cantaba para luego repetirla una y otra vez, y mirar por la ventana la luz de la luna llena.

Continuara…


End file.
